Gomennasai!
by Portgas D Yuki
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir. Tapi apa daya, semuanya sudah terjadi. Kau hanya menyesali yang telah terjadi dan menangisi kepedihan hati yang tersakiti oleh sikap mu. Berpikir baik untuk semuanya tidak ada gunanya. Dan kau meratapi kepergian orang yang sangat kau cintai. Maafkan aku.. Untuk kepergianku dahulu. Dan aku menyesal untuk mu.


Gomennasai!

.

.

.

.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir. Tapi apa daya, semuanya sudah terjadi. Kau hanya menyesali yang telah terjadi dan menangisi kepedihan hati yang tersakiti oleh sikap mu. Berpikir baik untuk semuanya tidak ada gunanya. Dan kau meratapi kepergian orang yang sangat kau cintai. Maafkan aku.. Untuk kepergianku dahulu. Dan aku menyesal untuk mu.

.

.

.

Warning:

Fic ini berkisah boys x boys.. Jadi yang gak suka kisah tentang boys x boys diharap maklum. Ini hanya berisi pemikiran alami author yang lagi patah hati. Kalau ada kesamaan alur dan cerita tolong maafkan. Karena ini murni pemikiran author sendiri. Silahkan menikmati!

Pair :

Ace

Sabo

Other :

Monkey d dragon

Vivi

Robin

Luffy

.

.

.

Pria berusia 28 tahun itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang membalut tubuh kekarnya terlihat rapi dari hari biasanya. Ia diancam izou untuk berpakaian rapi hari ini untuk menemui calon istrinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin dijodohkan. Dengan siapapun dan secantik apapun orang itu. Karna baginya hanya orang itu yang masih mengisi ruang di hatinya.

Ace memakai jam tangannya. Dan gerakannya terhenti ketika ia sadari bahwa jam itu adalah pemberian orang itu. Ia bersandar di dekat lemarinya.

Flash back..

Ace membaca komik di sudut ruangan kelas. Ia tampak asyik sendiri dengan aktivitasnya. Padahal seharusnya ia belajar yang rajin agar lulus dan bisa diterima di universitas ternama. Tapi otaknya yang encer malah membuatnya sedikit lebih santai. Ace selalu mendapat peringkat 2 di kelasnya. Siapa yang nomor 1? Sahabat dari kecilnya.

"ace.. Kau tidak belajar?" pemuda pirang yang baru datang mengambil komik itu dari tangan ace.

"Kembalikan. Aku lagi malas. Urus saja urusan mu sendiri." Gerutu ace sembari mengambil komik tak berdosa itu dari tangan temannya.

"walaupun kau pintar bukan berarti santai-santai begitu. Jangan malas gol d ace." Si pirang memberi ceramah dadakan.

"kembalikan komik ku si jenius sabo." Ace kesal sekali di atur-atur begitu.

"aku bukan mengaturmu tuan gol. Aku hanya memberi tahu." Sepertinya sabo bisa membaca isi pikiran orang.

Ace mengernyit heran. 'kok dia tahu ya'

"Tentu saja aku tahu, ace. Kau itu sahabat ku."

"terserah." Ace menggidikkan bahunya acuh.

Flash back end...

.

.

"ace? Kau sudah siap?" suara pamannya membuyarkan lamunan nostalgia menyakitkan bagi ace.

"ya.. Aku sudah siap."

.

.

.

Keluarga ace mendatangi kediaman nefertari untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan yang akan mereka adakan untuk ace dan vivi. Gadis berambut biru muda itu tampak anggun dengan balutan gaun bewarna biru senada dengan mahkota miliknya, rok selutut dan high heels sederhana menghiasi kaki jenjang miliknya.

"Cantik sekali, vivi. Beruntung sekali ace mendapatkan gadis baik dan secantik diri mu." Puji izou.

"Makasih izou-san." Jawab vivi malu-malu.

"Silahkan dimakan hidangannya." Sang kepala keluarga memulai acara makan malam itu.

"Menurut kalian kapan tanggal yang pas untuk acara pernikahan?" cobra meminta pendapat dari calon mempelai.

"apa kau punya ide ace?" tanya marco mewakili newgate yang tak bisa hadir.

"Terserah saja." Jawabnya pendek. Bagi ace segalanya itu adalah makan.

"bagaimana menurut mu vivi?" cobra meminta pendapat vivi.

"aku terserah ace-kun saja tou-sama." Jawab vivi pasrah.

"Bagaimana kalau 2 bulan lagi?" usul izou.

"aku sih setuju. Bagaimana menurut mu ace?" cobra nanya balik.

"5 bulan lagi. Tanggal 1." Ace akhirnya memutuskan.

"bagaimana? Setuju?" cobra meminta pendapat vivi.

"Aku setuju, tou-sama." Senyum tak lepas dari bibir sang putri cantik.

Ace memang menyukai vivi. Tapi apa benar hatinya seutuhnya milik vivi? Atau hatinya masih terkukung atas nama masa lalu yang menjadi teror di kesendiriannya. Apakah ia benar yakin akan ucapan-nya waktu itu? Apa benar ia akan kembali? Ace berharap hati orang itu masih hangat untuknya. Biarkan ia menebus kesalahan di masa lalu. Apapun yang terjadi, siapapun yang melarangnya, ia akan tetap mempertahankan pemuda itu. Pemuda? Apa salah tulis? Tidak! Benar! Ace masih mencintai pemuda itu!

.

.

Tugas di kantor semakin banyak. Asisten ace telah memberikan daftar selama sebulan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut melihat tulisan rapi asistennya itu.

"anda sakit, ace-san?" sang asisten, haruta tampak khawatir.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit butuh refreshing." Ace memijat pelipisnya.

"presdir revolution group ingin bertemu dengan anda. Dan saya sudah mengatur jadwal agar ace-san bisa bertemu dengan beliau."

"atur saja. Yang penting jangan terlalu susah. Dragon-san adalah kenalan ayah. Aku akan menghormati keputusannya. Kapan dragon-san kemari?"

"besok."

"kosongkan jadwal ku selama 2 jam. Aku mau keluar sebentar."

"baik ace-san."

.

.

Mobil merah miliknya berjalan pelan. Sepertinya pemuda itu ingin menikmati belaian pelan angin yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

' _Apa kau baik-baik saja, sabo?'_

Flash back...

Teng... Teng... Teng...

"Yaaaayyy..." sorakan pasrah tak rela dari para siswa bergemuruh. Ada yang puas dan ada juga yang tidak.

Pemuda pirang itu mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang siswa langsung memeluknya tanpa aba-aba.

"Puas ace?" ia kenal sekali dengan aroma itu.

"Aku puas sekali. Semoga kita bisa masuk universitas impian kita." Ace merangkul sahabatnya itu dan membawanya keluar kelas.

"semoga."

"ada adik kelas kita. Siapa namanya ya? Yang berambut biru!" tunjuk ace.

"nefertari vivi? Kau suka sama dia?" sabo menaikkan alisnya.

"Uhm? Gimana ya? Cantik, baik.. Siapa juga sih yang tidak suka." Ace tersenyum bangga.

Sabo hanya terdiam memandang sedih sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya ace.

"Tidak ada. Kau ingin jadian dengannya?" andai ace tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi pemuda itu. Karna ia tahu jawabannya.

"hehehehe... Iya."

Flash back end...

.

Ace memukul stir mobilnya kesal. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajah sedihnya. Perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia memang suka dengan vivi, tapi ia mencintai sabo. Salah? Memang salah! Tapi mau bagaimana? Perasaan tak bisa dilarang atau di paksakan.

"Maafkan karena keegoisan ku. Kau pergi meninggalkan ku. Di saat aku benar-benar yakin akan perasaan ku. Kenapa kau tak pernah kembali? Mana janji mu sabo?" ace menatap birunya sang langit.

.

Flash back...

Sabo memandang jauh ace yang tengah asyik berbicara dengan vivi. Ia sakit. Ia cemburu. Ia menyukai ace. Tapi kenapa mereka harus terlahir dengan gender yang sama? Mungkin jika mereka berbeda ace tidak akan menjadi temannya. Ia akan mengatakannya pada ace tentang perasaannya.

' _katakanlah sebelum semuanya terlambat! Jangan sampai kau menyesalinya sabo-kun. Tapi kau juga harus kuatkan dirimu untuk menerima keputusan ace-san. Aku mendukung mu!'_

Sabo teringat akan usul koala, teman sekelasnya yang ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Sabo harus mengatakannya. Apapun yang terjadi.

"ace."

Sabo memanggil pelan si sahabat.

"sabo? Ada apa?" ace merangkulnya. Seperti biasa.

"ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"katakan saja."

"tapi ku mohon padamu. Jangan menjauhi ku setelah ini. Beranjilah. Meski sangat menjijikkan bagi mu."

"iya. Aku berjanji."

Di depan sungai tempai bermain mereka sedari kecil, sabo mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Aku menyukai mu."

"heee?" ace cengo.

"Aku menyukai mu lebih dari seorang sahabat. Aku tak butuh jawaban. Karna aku tahu jawaban mu. Tapi tolong hargai aku."

Ace hanya diam.

"Maksudmu kau suka pada ku seperti sepasang kekasih?"

"iya."

Ace kembali diam.

"lupakan saja. Lelucon mu garing. Aku mau pulang."

"ace.."

"aku takkan menjauhi mu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengingat hal ini lagi. Lupakan saja tentang hari ini. Dan kita tetap seperti biasanya." Tega sekali kau ace mengatakan hal semenyakitkan itu.

Sabo tampak lega sekaligus menyesakkan. Tapi ia merasa beruntung bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya meski ia tahu sangat menyakitkan. Karna ia mencintai orang yang salah. Tapis setidaknya ia hanya ingin ace tahu bahwa ia sangat menyukai pemuda gol itu.

Keesokan harinya adalah dimana semuanya terjadi. Menjadi penyesalan dan putusnya hubungan antar kedua sahabat itu. Didepan para siswa di kantin, ace menembak vivi. Tepat di barisan paling depan sabo berdiri dan menjatuhkan buku tebal yang ia bawa dari perpustakaan.

"maukah kau jadi pacar ku, vivi?"

"terima... Terima... Terimaa..." sorakan para siswa mengisi seluruh kantin. Ada juga yang pingsan. Baik pihak siswa maupun siswi. Bagaimana pun juga ace dan vivi adalah idola sekolah.

"Iya. Aku terima ace-san."

Hari dimana hancurnya hati sabo dan ia berusaha tersenyum tegar dan bertepuk tangan.

Ace sengaja menjauhi sabo karna ia canggung setelah acara penembakan sabo padanya. Ia bingung. Ia selalu berdebar saat bersama sabo. Ia tidak mau kehilangan pemuda itu barang sedetik. Apa ia juga cinta pada pemuda itu? Ia tidak tahu.

"Ace!" suara itu! Suara yang sudah familiar baginya. Sabo!

"tunggu ace. Aku ingin mengajak mu makan." Sabo belum menyerah dan terus mengejar ace.

"Vivi!" ace kebetulan sekali melihat vivi.

"ace-san? Dari mana?"

"dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Mau ku temani kau pergi, tuan putri?" ace sok romantis.

"terima kasih ace-san. Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"ayolah. Aku temani." Ace menarik vivi dan tak menghiraukan pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sabo kehilangan semangatnya. Ia sudah menerima resiko nya kan? Tapi ace tidak tepat janji. Dan diacara perpisahan sekolah, ace sama sekali tidak melihat sabo. Nilai anak itu mendapat peringkat satu. Tapi yang memberikan kata perpisahan malah nami, peringkat 3. Alasan ace yang nomor 2 tidak memberikan kata perpisahan karena anak itu akan merusak suasana. Itulah kata guru BK mereka.

"Koala-san, apakah kau tahu dimana sabo?" ace mencari teman akrab sabo. Ace sangat cemburu melihat sabo dekat sekali dengan gadis ini. Tapi ia tahu bahwa sabo dan koala tak punya hubungan khusus karena koala berpacaran dengan anak universitas tetangga, kid.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukankah kau sahabatnya?" koala benar. Ace tahu itu.

"Aku tak bisa menghubunginya." Ace menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu sendiri. Bagaimana perasaan mu pada sabo-kun." Koala berlalu meninggalkan ace.

Dan beberapa tahun pun ace kehilangan jejak sabo.

Flash back end...

.

Penyesalan memang slalu datang belakangan. Itulah yang ace rasakan saat ini. Ia sadar bahwa dulu ia munafik. Mengingkari isi hatinya dan menjauhi orang yang di sayang hanya untuk sebuah kata gengsi. Dan sekarang ia pun merasakan seperti apa hati yang terkasih saat ia menjauhinya.

"Sekarang sudah inpas, sabo. Ku mohon. Kembalilah." Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

Ace yang mendapat jabatan presdir karena ayahnya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu harus sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor yang menurutnya sangat membosankan dan menyebalkan. Tapi ia teringat pesan ibunya waktu kecil agar bisa menjadi anak yang baik dan ace takkan melupakan janjinya pada ibu tercinta.

"Ace-san, presdir revolution group sudah datang. Mereka menunggu anda di ruang rapat." Haruta menyampaikan informasi penting itu disaat ace mulai ketiduran.

"ngg? Nanti saja. Aku lagi ngantuk nih." Dengan mata yang berat seperti itu tak mungkin ace menghadiri rapat kan.

"Tapi dragon-san sudah menunggu anda." Dengan sedikit paksaan haruta menyeret ace ke ruang rapat. Ia harus bertingkah tidak sopan pada atasannya karna penyakit malas ace kumat lagi.

"Kenapa sih harus disaat seperti ini? Aku mengantuk sekali." Kesal ace.

"Tapi ini penting ace-san. Dan anda akan menyesal jika melewatkan ini." Ancam haruta dengan kata 'menyesal'.

"iya. Aku tahu aku akan menyesal jika tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan revolution group kan? Sudah basi."

"yakin tidak akan menyesal setelah melihat mereka?" haruta mulai memanas-manasi.

Haruta membuka pintu dan ace memasuki ruangan itu.

"menyesal apanya..." ace yang masih menggerutu pada haruta langsung terdiam.

Mulutnya terasa berat untuk berbicara. Langkah kakinya terasa berat. Matanya tetap fokus pada sosok yang telah lama tak ia temui.

"kau... Sabo!?"

.

.

Sepanjang acara yang lainnya pada fokus sama pekerjaan, eeh ace nya malah fokus memperhatikan sosok teman lama sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Meski dulu ia tidak mengakuinya. Pemuda pirang itu tampak lebih dewasa dan tingginya pun berbeda dengan ace 1 inci. Padahal dulukan ace yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dan mata sebelah kirinya terlihat bekas luka. Entah luka karna apa. Ace gatal sekali ingin berteriak didepan wajah sobat lamanya itu. Kemana saja selama ini? Kenapa kau menghilang? Ace kepengen banget menghardik sabo jika saja haruta tak mengancamnya. Dan jadilah ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana menurut mu ace...san?" sabo memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"A.. aa? Aku setuju. Bagus. Ku rasa memang bagus." Ace gelagapan dan malu banget kepergok natap lama-lama anak orang.

Sabo tertawa pelan dan haruta menepuk jidatnya.

"Apa kau tahu yang kami bicarakan?" tanya sabo.

"ngg? Masalah kerjaan kan?" jawaban polos itu membuat tawa sabo pecah dan memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Ada apa sih? Kok aneh ya?" ace menggaruk kepalanya.

"kami bilang lebih baik acara pernikahan mu diadakan besok. Dan kau setuju." Dragon memberikan penjelasan yang padat dan singkat.

1 detik... Diam

1 menit... Diam

5 menit...

"heeeeeeeee?" telat.

"Hahahahahahahaha.." sabo paling kencang ketawanya.

Haruta yang dengan susah payah menahan tawanya ikutan meledak. Ternyata tampang cengo ace bikin sakit perut. Dragon juga ikutan tersenyum.

"kenapa kalian tertawa, huh? Dragon-san juga, ngapain tersenyum begitu?" ace malu banget.

"kami becanda." Sungguh dragon-san, kau garing banget.

Ace kesal kuadrat karna ditipu oleh orang-orang ini. Raut wajah kesal ace berubah melunak dan ikut tertawa melihat wajah riang sabo. Tawa itu. Ia merindukannya. Merasa di perhatikan sabo menghentikan tawanya. Ia tak mau menatap ace dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Istirahat siang pun ace mencari-cari keberadaan sabo. Ia ingin bicara banyak dengannya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar?" ace kesal karena sabo pura-pura tak melihatnya.

"aku tidak menghindar." Jawaban itu terasa dingin. Seperti baru kali ini mereka bertemu.

"Selamat ya. Kau akan menikah dengan vivi kan? Jangan lupa berikan undangan padaku." Sabo menyantap bento miliknya.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?" ace menyindir. "aku maunya dengan mu." To the poin. Itulah ace.

"dan selamat ya, kau jadi presdir padahal kau ingin jadi angkatan darat." Sabo mencemooh impian lama sobatnya itu.

"Jangan mencemooh ku. Lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Bukankah kau ingin jadi angkatan laut ya?" balas ace.

"Ada hal penghambatnya." Jawab sabo jujur.

"kau kenapa? Mata kirimu?"

"aku mengalami kecelakaan."

"kapan? Kok nggak bilang padaku?"

"sehari sebelum acara perpisahan. Mana mungkin kau tahu. Kau kan sibuk dengan pacarmu." Sabo menyampaikan unek-uneknya.

"Terdengar seperti cemburu saja."

"tidak." Elaknya.

"kau malu mengakuinya?" ledek ace.

"sudahlah. Aku mau pergi." Sabo meninggalkan ace sendirian.

"sabo! Tunggu aku!"

.

Ace tidak menyesali mengadakan kerja sama dengan revolution group. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan sabo. Meski hubungan mereka masih canggung. Tak seakrab dulu.

"mau ku antar pulang?" tawar ace yang langsung menghalangi jalan sabo.

"Keras kepala mu masih menyebalkan seperti dulu." Gerutu sabo.

"jangan berlama-lama. Ayo masuk." Ace menarik tangan sabo tapi langsung di tepis pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Dan aku juga bukan perempuan." Omelnya.

"baiklah sayang." Bisik ace pelan.

Sabo berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap tajam pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"bilang apa tadi?" sabo galak banget. Ace merasa sabo seperti gadis yang lagi kedatangan tamu.

"Nggak.. Nggak ada apa-apa." Ace lebih memilih bohong. Dari pada jujur. Tamat riwayat deh kalau jujur.

Selama perjalanan keduanya sama-sama diam. Menikmati pemikiran masing-masing. Ace ingin mengajak sabo ngobrol, tapi sepertinya ia kehabisan bahan buat ngobrol.

"mau mampir kemana?" tawar ace.

"pulang saja." Sabo masih setia melihat pemandangan diluar.

"malam yang cerah. Kita kepasar malam yuk." Ace punya ide buat bisa berlama-lama dengan sabo.

"kemana?"

"lihat aja."

.

.

Mata bulat itu semakin membesar. Pasar malam kesukaannya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak kesini. Sudah berapa tahun? Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Masuk ke rumah hantu yuk." Tanpa aba-aba sabo langsung main tarik. Ace pasrah gitu aja ditarik oleh sabo. Pergi bersama sabo ke pasar malam sama saja dengan pergi sama emak ke pasar yang rame, di gandeng-gandeng terus. Ace tahu sifat dari sabo. Dan ia bersyukur laki-laki itu masih seperti dulu.

"kau suka?"

"sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini. Rindu sekali." ace memberikan minuman. Sama seperti saat mereka kanak-kanak dulu. Mereka berdua sama-sama merindukan masa-masa itu.

Ace menatap teduh wajah bahagia sabo. Mereka sudah berpisah selama 10 tahun tanpa tahu kabar masing-masing. Mungkin hanya ace saja, sabo mengetahui berita pernikahannya dengan vivi. Berarti pemuda itu masih peduli padanya kan?

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku pulang dulu." Ace mencengkram pergelangan tangan sabo.

"biar ku antar." Putusnya.

"tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Tolak sabo.

"Biar ku antar. Jangan protes."

"aku bisa pulang sendiri ace. Jangan egois."

Protes dari sabo mengejutkan ace. Egois? Apa iya dia egois?

"a... Aku.." ace kehabisan kata-kata. Ia egois untuk mempertahankan pemuda itu dan menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"sabo..." ace berbicara pelan. Tapi sabo lebih dulu pergi dan memanggil taksi.

Ace hanya bisa berteriak kesal saat melihat taksi yang dinaiki sabo pergi.

.

.

.

Bukan ace namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Di kantor ace selalu memberikan perhatian untuk sabo. Mulai membelikan sarapan pagi, kopi, buah-buahan dan majalah kesukaan mereka waktu kecil.

"Makan siang yuk." Ace tak menyerah meski sudah ditolak sabo.

"Aku bawa bekal sendiri. Duluan saja."

"aku juga bawa kok. Nih." Ace menenteng bekalnya. Tak sia-sia ia membujuk tatch agar membuatkan bento untuknya. Karna ia tahu sabo pasti bawa bekal dari rumah. Itu sudah kebiasaannya.

"baiklah." Sabo menyerah juga dengan sifat ace.

Setiap hubungan pasti ada cobaan. Dan ace sangat menyesali menyia-nyiakan sabo dahulu. Ia berjanji tidak akan menjauhinya. Tapi lihatlah. Ia menjauhinya dan menembak cewek tepat didepan matanya. Sakit. Pasti sangat sakit. Tapi ace melihat senyum terpaksa yang tujukan waktu itu.

"jika kau bisa kembali kemasa lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" ace bertanya tiba-tiba.

"hah? Maksud mu?"

"kau mengerti sabo." Ace menatap manik sabo lekat.

"masa lalu? Aku berharap dulu aku tidak pernah menyatakan itu padamu. Setelah itu kau jauh dariku. Itulah yang aku sesali." Jujurnya.

"maafkan aku. Aku bingung sekali. Perasaan ku campur aduk waktu itu. Jujur sabo, aku juga mencintaimu waktu itu. Tapi karena waktu itu aku masih remaja makanya aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana. Percayalah padaku. Rasaku padamu berbeda sabo."

"lupakan saja ace. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku tak mempermasalahkan jawaban mu. Dan aku terima itu. Jadi jangan anggap terlalu berlebihan."

"aku tidak berlebihan, sabo. Aku kita mulai lagi?" ace menatap penuh yakin.

"Ace-kun!" suara perempuan itu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Ace terlihat kesal dan sabo tersenyum sopan.

"Aah.. Anda sabo-san kan? Kakak kelas yang peringkat tertinggi kan?" vivi menyapa pemuda pirang itu terlebih dahulu.

"aku sabo. Kita memang satu sekolah dulu." Sabo tersenyum malu.

"senang bisa bertemu dengan mu, senpai." Vivi membungkuk hormat.

"Ada apa?" ace kesal karna diacuhkan oleh mereka berdua.

"oh iya ace-kun. Aku datang kesini karna mau memberikan desain undangan yang akan kita buat. Pilihlah salah satu." Vivi menyodorkan sebuah buku berisi desain undangan.

"vivi, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak akan menikah..."

"yang bewarna hijau ini bagus. Cocok untuk kalian berdua. Desainnya juga terlihat sederhana tapi berkelas." Malah sabo yang menjawab.

"Benarkah? Senpai juga berfikir begitu? Aku juga loh." Vivi girang banget ternyata pilihan hatinya sama yang dibilang sabo.

"Kenapa kau yang jawab?" kesal ace.

"Cuma memberi pendapat doank kok." Jengkel sabo.

"pilih yang mana?" vivi bertanya lagi.

Sabo mundur perlahan. Ace merasakan sabo mulai menjauh langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"mau kemana?" teriaknya. Ace kehilangan kesabarannya.

"bukan urusan mu."

"itu urusanku. Kau tak boleh pergi dari ku lagi. Aku mencintai mu!" ace tak peduli dengan orang lain. Sekarang ia benar-benar marah. Untung saja koridor lantai 5 sepi. Hanya mereka bertiga disana. Vivi menutup mulutnya.

"Aku mencintai mu. Aku tak mau kehilangan jamu lagi. Ku mohon. Tetaplah bersamaku." Ace kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri. Ia jatuh terduduk. Ia kehabisan akal untuk membujuk sabo.

Tangan hangat itu membantu ace berdiri. Ia merasa kasihan dengan ace.

"lupakanlah ace. Kita tak mungkin bisa bersama. Kau sudah memiliki vivi dan akan menikah tahun depan. Lupakan aku dan hiduplah tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu mu. Aku memaafkan mu ace." Sabo memegang erat pundak ace.

"Aku..."

"vivi.. Tolong jaga ace. Maafkanlah dia." Sabo menatap vivi lembut. "dan hiduplah berbahagia tanpa penyesalan mu padaku. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu."

"apa tidak ada lagi rasa itu untuk ku?" ace menatap lirih.

"Tidak. Aku sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan ku saat ini."

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka dan perhatian mereka tertuju pada penumpang lift. Satu wanita dewasa dan seorang bocah laki-laki sedang makan dengan mulut yang belepotan.

"robin-san? Dia anak dragon-san kan?" gumam ace. Ia sedikit tahu tentang anak perempuan dragon itu.

"tou-chan!" bocah bersuara cempreng dan nyaring banget itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berlari menghampiri mereka.

Mata ace semakin membulat ketika bocah cempreng itu memeluk salah satu diantara mereka. Tou-chan? Apa ia salah dengar?

"tou-chan. Aku dapat daging panggang loh dari kakek. Shishishishi.." bocah itu memeluk erat leher tou-channya dan memamerkan sebungkus daging panggang yang menjadi kesukaannya.

"jangan terlalu banyak makannya sayang. Nanti gigimu sakit lagi."

"sabo? Kau...?" ace menunjuk sabo.

"maaf.. Perkenalkan ace, ini anak ku luffy dan itu istriku, robin." Sabo memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Bohong! Kau pasti bohong! Aku tidak percaya."

"kami menikah 5 tahun yang lalu di pulau baltigo. Maaf tidak memberi kabar padamu."

Ace merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Apa ini karma untuknya? Apa ini balasan untuknya? Setelah membuat hati orang lain tersakiti dan sekarang ia merasakannya juga.

"sungguh pahit ya, sabo." Ace menitikkan air matanya.

"ace.." sabo mencoba menenangkan ace. Tapi tangannya ditepis.

"tou-chan, ojiican ini tiapa?" luffy menunjuk-nunjuk ace.

"ojiisan ini teman tou-chan." Robin mewakili sang suami yang terdiam.

"benalkah? Talam kenal ojiican. Namaku luffy, umulku 4 tahun." Luffy tak bisa diam meski berada digendongan sang ayah.

Ace tersenyum tipis. Dielusnya kepala luffy pelan.

"jadilah anak yang baik dan kuat. Lindungilah ayah dan ibu mu nanti. Dan jagalah ayahmu untukku. Aku menyayanginya." Ace mencium kening luffy dan meninggalkan sabo dan robin. Vivi pamit dan mengejar ace.

"baiklah. Aku akan jadi kuat nantinya dan melindungi tou-chan dan juga kaa-chan. Shishishi.." luffy mungkin tidak mengerti ucapan terakhir ace. Tapi bagi mereka para orang dewasa mengetahui maksud pemuda itu. Robin mengusap bahu suaminya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu hubungan ace dan sabo dahulunya. Dan robin menerima sabo apa adanya walau ia tahu sabo memiliki rasa untuk ace.

Penyesalan. Mau menangis atau meraungpun ace tidak akan bisa mengulang semuanya. Ia pahami itu dan coba untuk bangkit walau terasa berat.

' _Semoga kau bahagia, sabo. Kekasih masa laluku.'_

.

.

.

End...


End file.
